


Scribbles from your Baby Girl xx

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cumshot, F/M, Fingering, Punishment, Reward, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	

The clock strikes half past six. It's nighttime outside, and our living-room is warmed by a low fire in the grate. The telly murmurs away, and I pay no attention, curled up on the couch next to the cold dregs of a mug of tea. Under a fluffy blanket that's pulled up to my chin I sit in cosy pyjamas, waiting for you to come home. 

Eventually, it comes - the sweet sound of an old engine pulling up outside, and you're back. I smile as you greet me, a tired smirk on your face, and you cuddle in beside me. Before long, I shift so that I'm lying on your chest, listening to your heart, and you give me your thumb to suck. I sigh involuntarily, and you ask what's up. There's concern in your voice.  
"Long day." I say, rubbing my cheek against sideburns.  
You take the hint, and move your other hand to rub my back, and you feel my smile on your thumb.  
"I love you, babe." You tell me.  
"I know. I love you too." I whisper happily, my eyes shutting.

A little while passes, and I start to wake up a little. I keep shifting and snuggling, moving so my butt's under your hand. I push it out towards you, and you squeeze it.  
"My cute little girl, aren't you." You say.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah. You're being such a good girl."  
"I'm always a good girl!" I say.  
"Nah. You're a naughty little minx and you know it."  
I smile. "And you love it."   
I feel something hard pressing into my side, and push into it.   
"Am I making you horny?"  
"Maybe..."  
"Mm, good."  
"Good?"  
"You've cheered me up so much, you deserve it."  
You slide your hand under my fluffy trousers, feeling thin lace underneath. "So I can take what I want as a reward?"  
I meet your eyes. "Yes." I say quietly.  
You rip my trousers down and grab my ass. "So I can take this?"  
"Yes!" I say, more insistently.   
Your other hand grabs my neck, forcing my head up to face you. "Are you sure baby girl? I could be very, very cruel."  
"Fuck - please, yes!"  
You push me away and standing up, leaving me on all fours with my ass on display. You take a step back and spank me so hard my whole body moves and your hand stings.  
"Top off."  
I whimper, and hesitate, but you've grown impatient, and flip me over onto my back before I can do anything. You pin me down, kneeling on my legs to keep me down, and pull my top off. My bra leaves little to the imagination, but you unclip it and throw it away as I whimper, and you tug hard on my nipples. The sensation resonates through me, and the wetness between my thighs spreads down onto the couch. You pause, breathing heavily, then pick me up. I'm worried, scared even, but I wrap my legs around you and cling tight. You don't explain yourself, but I'm too horny and submissive to question you. You carry me up to the bedroom, and grab a length of rope.  
"Hands behind your back."  
I obey immediately, and you tie me up expertly, quick after years of practice.  
"That's better, isn't it?"  
"Yes." I whimper, shrinking away.   
You bend me over the bed, and spank my arse again. "Legs open."  
I wait a second.  
"Open those fucking legs!" You warn me.  
I do, and you fiddle with my soaking wet cunt, teasing me until I'm pleading to be fucked.  
"Is that what you want?" You ask calmly.  
"Yes, please! I want you to use me like a dirty fuck toy!"  
You lean in close to me and whisper, "You are my dirty little fuck toy. Don't forget it. Now don't move."  
I'm trembling as you go quiet for a minute, but I don't dare to turn to turn round. Next thing I feel is your arms gripping onto me as your solid cock breaches my hole. I moan, and you pull my tender nipples as you force your dick inside my pussy so far that my feet lift off the ground. You flip me round and pound my hole hard and fast, grabbing my thighs and fucking me hard. I pull against the rope binding my hands but you've gotten too good at it, I can't even begin to slip free.   
"Is this what I deserve, baby girl?" You ask.  
"Yes! Yes!"  
"And this is what you deserve."  
"Yes - ah! - I deserve to have your big hard cock using me. Ahh, fuck! You deserve my wet little cunt to fuck."  
"Good girl," you say, spanking my tits as they bounce, "Good girl!"  
You pull out suddenly, and I push my crotch towards you. You push me back down and rub my clit furiously, making me squeal like a piglet.  
"Fuck, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!"  
You rub harder, and I plead and beg for you to be nice.  
"This is my reward." You say, "I warned you I'd be cruel." You speed up, and I thrash against the bed, moaning and crying out as a glorious spray of cum erupts from me. I squirt all over you and the sheets, and you lap it up eagerly.  
"Oh dear." You say as you come up, "You've made a mess."  
"I'm sorry." I whimper.  
You sit on the edge of the bed and drag me into your lap.  
"Bet you'd really love a good spanking, wouldn't you baby girl."  
"Yes please." I say meekly. You give it to me, over and over until I kick my legs with every hit and my red arse stings. You run your hand across my pussy, it's so wet you gasp out loud. 

You throw me onto my back, and kneel on my legs again. I look up at you desperately, and you grip your knob and wank rapidly in front of me. I stick my tongue out, and you bend over so you choke me with one hand and masturbate with the other. I gag and whine until your thick white cum starts leaking out, and spurts all over me. You load is incredibly large, and you let some of it hit my mouth, which I take eagerly, shaking all over.

*A few hours later*

We've got a snuggle going back on the couch, and I tug on your t-shirt after a little while of silence.  
"Yes, baby girl."  
"You know you don't just get to do all that stuff for being nice to me?"  
You kiss my forehead and my eyes flutter shut. "Of course, baby girl."


End file.
